


Crumbles

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Even after four years together, the mere cadence of Keith's voice made him melt inside.





	Crumbles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Murusia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383867) by [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu). 



> So, I saw [this post](https://beelsebutt.tumblr.com/post/169613415421/sheith-is-acceptable-sheith-is-eating-cookies), and then a couple of days later this fic was born.
> 
> I'm not sure if they use cardamom in gingerbread in US, but in Finland we do. Let's say, Keith has a Finnish relative who brought his recipe to US in the beginning of 1900s :D This might be AU or maybe post series, I haven't really decided. Well, maybe AU.
> 
> Thanks to Winga for beta help <3
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! Voltron fandom doesn't belong to me. I'm not making money with this nor do I want to. Just having fun with borrowed characters. I'll return them! ...eventually.

It had been a shitty and definitely too long a day. Shiro closed the door behind him, sighing as he dropped his briefcase on the floor. It wasn't until he had shucked his overcoat off that he smelled the cardamom and clove in the air.

"Keith?"

"In here."

Shiro's heart skipped a beat. Even after four years together, the mere cadence of Keith's voice made him melt inside. He made a beeline for Keith who was working against the kitchen isle, and wrapped his arms around him. Keith had tied up a worn apron from his past career working as a barista around his narrow hips.

"Hi, baby. I smelled the gingerbread cookies all the way to the front door."

"That means my timing was right."

Keith sounded pleased with himself. He turned his head so that he could kiss Shiro's jaw. Shiro chuckled, plastering himself even closer, nestling his chin in Keith's hair. His fingers were rapidly warming up against Keith's waist.

"The holiday is confirmed now," Shiro said, after Keith had successfully powdered the cookies with sugar.

"The whole week?" Keith asked, sounding surprised but happy.

"Two weeks."

Shiro smiled. He swayed their bodies from side to side, until he pressed a kiss on top of Keith's head.

"My, my..." Keith breathed, sounding like he was still smiling. He put the sieve in the mixing bowl and turned around between Shiro's arms. He slid his fingers in Shiro's cropped hair and tiptoed to kiss his lips. But only a moment later, he pushed Shiro aside and handed him the cookie plate.

"On the couch."

"Hooyah," Shiro grinned, turning around. He didn't have to remind Keith to pour whole milk instead of the usual skimmed milk. This was a yearly tradition.

Keith didn't waste any time. Shiro had only taken one bite when a tall glass full of chilled milk was placed in front of him. He took a swig immediately. Keith waited a bit, before sitting on Shiro's lap, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"What?" Shiro asked, stuffing the rest of the cookie in his mouth. Crumbles scattered on his chest and between the opened buttons of the shirt.

"You've a milk moustache," Keith informed, before ducking to lick Shiro's upper lip.

His warm tongue slid on the edge of the lip, from one corner of the mouth to another. Shiro had a full body shiver. He would have caught the tongue with his own if his mouth wasn't still half full of cookie. Keith leaned back, wiping the moist lip with his thumb. Shiro nipped the pad of the finger, before circling it with his own tongue; he just had to taste it.

Keith smirked, and drew his own lower lip between his teeth.

"You made a mess with those crumbles."

Shiro raised his eyebrows. He licked Keith's taste from his lips, and glanced at his shirt.

"Hopeless. Gotta take it off," Keith judged, shaking his head. "Lemme help you."

Shiro spread his arms, smiling so wide that any minute now, Keith was going to roll his eyes. But instead, Keith just rolled his fingers expertly on the buttons, opening the shirt. He tugged the lapels off the trousers, and splayed his hands across the broad chest. He slid his fingers all the way to the shoulders, folding the cloth away. He kissed the clavicle, then the shoulder, finally pushing the shirt all the way down.

"Crumbles taken care of?" Shiro asked, wriggling his hands free of the shirt.

"Yup," Keith confirmed, now sucking gently on Shiro's neck.

"I believe you missed some," Shiro pointed out, slipping his hands under Keith's t-shirt, until he felt hot, bare skin under his palms. "This has to go, too."

Keith detached his lips of Shiro's skin and raised his arms. Shiro pushed the t-shirt off, then leaned in to press a kiss at the center of Keith's chest. Keith brushed the white tuft of hair to the side, so he could see better. With his other hand, he grabbed Shiro's fingers and brought them to his lips.

Shiro pressed his ear on the chest to hear Keith's heart beating. They had two whole weeks together. There was no rush.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @giraffvinu


End file.
